


You're Cute, But That's My Dessert

by Brice_Gottlieb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Applebee's, Cutesy, M/M, Too Much Dessert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brice_Gottlieb/pseuds/Brice_Gottlieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute, But That's My Dessert

Applebee's at 10 P.M made for interesting crowds.

 

Caboose colored dutifully in his kid's menu while Grif slowly devoured Strawberry Cheesecake Shooters. They'd shot back and forth in conversation about everyone they knew and the talk had grown sluggish and bland. As he'd done for the tenth time that hour, Caboose made a move for an unattended dessert. 

 

Grif just as soon pulled it away. Caboose looked up at him, pouting minutely until Grif shot him a smirk.

 

"You're cute, but no."

 

\--

 

Caboose raised his menu to show Grif the caricature of Kaikaina he'd done over a photograph of macaroni. Grif laughed and Caboose slowly reached for a dessert. 

 

Grif immediately pulled the tiny cup away, shaking his head. 

 

\--

 

Grif returned from the bathroom to Caboose's smiling face covered in cheesecake, the empty cup in the middle of the table. 

 

"Uh-oh," Grif said sarcastically, "what happened to my cheesecake, Mikey?"

 

Caboose looked astonished, clearly faking confusion. "Oh no! _How_ did that happen?"

 

"I don't know, man, I'm asking you. You're the one who was at the table."

 

"Oh, well...I bet Tucker did it! Yes, or Tex! Maybe Church? No, Church wouldn't do that, but maybe Washingtub? Or Professor Pastry Pants, you know! He likes fruity things!"

 

Grif chuckled softly, catching Caboose by his jacket and licking his cheek softly. Caboose squeaked softly, a blush coming to his pale cheeks.

 

"M-Maybe it was me," he stammered softly.

 

The cake was sweet, but Caboose was sweeter.


End file.
